It is said that a reduction in power consumption in an LSI for a trunk network router is essential to cope with a global increase in an amount of information communication. There are increasing needs for analyzing and processing, at high speed and low costs, a large amount of indefinite dynamic data accumulated in a server. However, a logic integrated circuit that takes on the analysis and the processing has limits in a reduction in power consumption through element refining of a conventional COMS and operation optimization.
As means for solving these problems, there is a method of using a spin wave described in NPL 1. The spin wave means spatial and temporal changes in magnetization direction in a ferromagnetic material like a wave. There is no loss of energy in propagation of the spin wave. An arithmetic circuit using spin wave having an interference effect of a characteristic of the wave has been proposed. Ultra-low power consumption of a logic circuit is enabled by making use of the method and the arithmetic circuit.